


Seeing Double

by SuperWhoLock137



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock137/pseuds/SuperWhoLock137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go back to London to catch up with Mickey and Jackie but there's an old rival of the Doctors meaning to spoil their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home?

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. The only part belonging to me is the plotline :)
> 
> Please leave a review!!!!

"Where to now then?" Rose Tyler asked the pair of red converse shoes, which was all that was visible of The Doctor, of whom the feet belonged to.

"Um, what have we done?" replied The Doctor, emerging from under the TARDIS console, looking expectantly back at Rose.

"Sycorax, Gelth, Daleks, Vashta Nerada, Cybermen, Racnoss, Jagrafess, Abzorbaloff, Sexy Fish Vampires, Werewolves, and Weeping Angels – twice" answered Rose, counting them off on her fingers.

"Have we done The Children of Venus?"

"The what?"

"Children of Venus, no not your Venus, the galaxy Venus – make great pies."

"Pie? Are they going to try to, you know, blow our heads off?

"No! No no no no no! They're really friendly – good, happy, love a visitor!"

"Okay" said Rose wearily "But if we die, it's all your fault."

"Actually, do you want to go home for a bit first? See your mum and Rickey. Maybe get a cuppa."

"It's Mickey."

"Yeah, well, whatever he likes. Fish and chips from that little place near Waitrose." The Doctor fantasized.

"Okay – Allons-y!"


	2. Cybertans and Sontarmen

"Rose? Rose is that you?" asked Jackie Tyler, finishing up the dishes

"Yeah it's me, I've come home for a bit."

"Is that man with you?

"You mean The Doctor? Yes, he is. Be nice."

"I don't like him."

"Mum! He can hear you!"

"Lovely to see you too, Jackie!" The Doctor yelled into the kitchen

"Don't you talk to me like that, mister. You're a strange man taking my daughter off to who knows where, her life endangered by Cybertans and Sontarmen!"

The Doctor thought it best not to correct Jackie and seemed to realise that maybe coming back to London was a mistake, but before he could say anything a familiar-looking man bundled into the kitchen, his arms full of newspaper

"Jackie? Can I borrow some flour? I brought the pa- Rose!" The man said, dropping the paper as he caught sight of Rose.

"Mickey!" Rose replied hugging Mickey as the Doctor pointedly looked away. Finally, they gathered themselves up enough to go to the fish and chip shop down the road.

"So where have you been?" Questioned Jackie as soon as they had sat down at a table near the window. "So exciting that you can't even be bothered to give you mum a call every so often?"

"Um… Juswentothelosmoonopoosh" replied Rose, her mouth full of chips. "Ah, sorry." She swallowed. "Just went to the lost moon of Poosh which, truth be told, isn't so lost anymore."

" And where are you going next?"

"Venus"

"Venus? What's so special about Venus?"

"Er, I don't know." Rose said, looking expectantly at The Doctor who was looking distractedly out of the window. "Doctor? What it it?"

"You just came out of Woolworths" answered The Doctor

"Um, no I didn't. I'm right here."

"Let me rephrase that. Someone who looks exactly like you just went into Woolworths. Look! You're coming back out again!" exclaimed the Doctor as a blond-haired girl came out of the bookshop.

"Come off it!" said Rose sardonically "What do you think it could be? A spaceship of clones wanting world domination?"

"Actually, I think that's exactly what it could be. Allons-y!" Replied The Doctor, winking at Rose and jumping out of his seat, racing out of the shop, in the direction of Rose's look-alike.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled after him. "It's just a blonde going into a bookshop!" but The Doctor was already half way across the street. Sighing, Rose put a tenner on the table in front of Mickey, whispered "Sorry" into his ear and ran towards the door. "I'll be back soon!" she yelled to Jackie as she opened the door and sprinted after him.


	3. The Doctor's Spaceship

Rose found The Doctor outside Sainsbury's eating sausage rolls out of the packet.

"Aren't you off chasing the mysterious blonde?" she asked "And how come you're hungry? We just had chips!"

"Um, you were right, the blonde didn't look like you and I just felt peckish after running so far. Sausage roll?" The Doctor held out the pack to Rose and she took one.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Something was different about The Doctor.

"Fine! Just dandy!" The Doctor replied, hopping up. "Lets go back to my spaceship." And with that, he sped off.

'Dandy?' Rose mouthed to herself in disbelief before running after him for the second time that day.

As she caught up with him, he said, "Where are your parents?"

"Um, if you mean my mum and Mickey, they went home." Replied Rose, eyeing The Doctor suspiciously. Parents? Thought Rose I don't have parents. They Doctor knows I don't have parents.

"I don't remember the TARDIS being in the middle of nowhere!" Rose said aloud.

"TARDIS? We aren't going to the TARDIS."

"You said we're going to your space ship. The TARDIS is your spaceship. You only have one spaceship, right?" Asked Rose, looking confused. Suddenly a large circle of light surrounded her and The Doctor. "What the -?" She asked, blinking in confusion and feeling dazed. Her eyes instantaneously flitted to The Doctor but he was just staring up to the source of the light. She felt herself being slowly lifted off the ground, but before she had time to react, everything went black.


	4. Interrogated, Annihilated, Executed

"Um, hello?" Rose yelled into the darkness once she had regained consciousness. "Doctor? Are you there?" She felt a large, rather rough hand clap over her mouth and was about to punch it before she realised that she knew that hand. That was The Doctors hand.

" What are we doing here?" whispered Rose, once the hand had left her mouth.

"Wrong question" Replied The Doctor. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, what's going on? I meet you eating sausage rolls while you're supposed to be out chasing an evil clone intent of destroying the world, follow you into a weird teleport thing while you just stare up at the sky and you don't know why I'm here?" exclaimed Rose, clearly frustrated.

"Rose, I think we've both been cloned", said The Doctor, suddenly serious.

"Cloned? What do you mean cloned?"

"Think about it. I see you coming out of a bookshop and you had me lead you into a teleport when we clearly did neither."

Rose was confused. "Okay, don't really understand, but okay. So anyway, how do I know that you're the real Doctor and how do you know that I'm the real Rose? I mean, I know I'm real, but how do you?"

And then came The Doctors reassuring response. "We don't"

"Wonderful, fantastic, absolutely marvellous!" exclaimed Rose. "Anything else you want to add? Food all tastes like spinach? No Wi-Fi?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I think our clones are holding us captive on an alien spaceship, we're going to have to speak with their leader, and possibly get executed – or interrogated and then executed – or interrogated, annihilated and then executed. I don't know, and I don't like not knowing."

"Fantastic" Rose said quietly

"Scared?" Asked The Doctor

"Me?"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"Yes. You?"

"Never"

"Out?"

"Allons-y!" and he took her hand and ran into the darkness.


	5. Take Me To Your Leader

"We have been running for ten minutes and we have found absolutely nothing!" panted Rose Tyler as they reached a three-way intersection of tunnels.

"Be patient! My screwdriver's picking up life signals this way." Said The Doctor, holding his sonic screwdriver to the left. "No, no – this way" he said, frustrated as he held it to the right. "No, they're from behind us!" he pointed the screwdriver back the way they came and suddenly looked sheepish. "Er, Rose?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked warily

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad, then good"

"Okay. Bad news – we are surrounded on all sides by alien clones. We could get confused who is real and who is made of wax, we can't see where they are because it's dark, and I think they're closing in on us."

"Right, what's the good news?"

"I'm working on escaping"

Rose sighed – this was going to be a long day. A circle of light fell upon The Doctor and Rose.

"What is your intention?" The Doctor-clone asked Rose, stepping into the circle.

"Our intention? Our intention? You pull us onto a space ship against our will and ask us what we're doing here?" exclaimed Rose

"You followed me." Said the Doctor-clone, pointing at Rose.

"Because you asked me to!" said Rose, outraged

"And you followed Rose" the Doctor-clone continued, pointing a finger at The Doctor as the Rose-clone stepped into the circle.

"That is not Rose, this is Rose"

"And you know what?" started Rose, getting fired up, but The Doctor interrupted her.

"Just, just take me to your leader" he said in a tired voice, and to Rose, in an excited whisper added "I've always wanted to say that!"


	6. The Clones

There turned out to be more clones than either Rose or The Doctor expected, and they knew some of them. Jackie and Mickey from Powell Estate, Jack and Gwen from Torchwood, and The Doctor thought he saw a glimpse of Sarah Jane Smith behind the clone of the fellow from the newsagents. About 10,000 clones walked The Doctor and Rose down the right tunnel and into a dimly lit room with a rounded stage in the middle. The clones stood around the stage, spread apart but The Doctor-clone motioned for The Doctor and Rose to go and stand of stage.


	7. King of Clones

"We have been standing here for over an hour now, where is this bloody king?" asked Rose in a hushed whisper to The Doctor

"You mean the one who's going to execute us?" replied The Doctor

"Yeah, that's the one."

"No clue." Said The Doctor cheerfully. Without any warning, circular platforms from the ceiling began to lower to ground level. There were about 100 of them, each holding a clone of a man with brown hair and a cocky smile. Rose recognised that face…

"Adam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

One of the Adams replied "Mmmm, here's the brief: I made a few thousand clones of people you recognise to lure you in here. I only had to use two, it was easier than I expected. You guys are so gullible! Now I'm going to annihilate you."

"Without interrogation or execution?" The Doctor whispered to Rose who asked "but why make so many of yourself?"

"So that when you try to make your daring escape, you won't know which of me to kill!" said a different Adam.

"Yes, because a small screwdriver that can open locks is definitely a weapon of mass destruction." The Doctor said, but Adam ignored him and continued boasting.

"My clones are made of wax but are overlaid by skin, so you can't feel anything waxy. And they all have guns, see!" said a different Adam, and all of the Adam-clones put their hands in their pockets and pulled out guns.

"Any last words?" said the Adam nearest to the door. The Doctor clicked his fingers, hoping to differenciate the real Adam by the knowledge spire that was bound to pop up from his forehead, but knowledge spires appeared on all of the clones' foreheads.

"Now, now, Doctor" said one of the Adams disapprovingly "you didn't really think I wouldn't have taken precautions against that!"

The Doctor was getting impatient "Okay, tell me this – why? What's the point of killing us?"

"Revenge, Doctor. Revenge. You dumped me back on Earth and expected me to be okay with that? No, I plotted against you – built my empire of clones on Mars –" started one of the Adams

"Mars? Why Mars?" asked The Doctor

"Because I knew when I finally captured you it would sound more impressive than Venus" the same Adam continued "And now, you die. Bye bye Doctor. Nice seeing you again." All of the Adams raised their left hands and pointed their guns towards The Doctor and Rose

"Do you remember when we first met?" The Doctor asked Rose

"Yeah."

"And the first word I said to you?"

"Of course – I was about to get killed by evil mannequins."

"What was it?"

"Run" said Rose in a terrible northern accent.

"You read my mind." And he grabbed her hand and ran towards the door.


	8. When All Else Fails, Push Buttons

The only reason they made it out of the stage room was that most of the wax clones were terrible shots and the ones that weren't had to push others out of the way to get to the front, but The Doctor and Rose were already gone. They checked in every room they ran across for something, but most of them were just bare, empty rooms. They were running out of time when they found what appeared to be a control room, due to the excess of buttons.

"Ah – buttons! Love a button. Rose, new rule – when you're trapped in a room on an alien spaceship with evil clones coming to destroy you – push buttons!" and push buttons they did! Starting from opposite ends of the control panel and working they way inwards. They both came to the one in the middle at the same time. It was big, and red, and screamed push me. So they did.

Suddenly, alarms blared, there were shrieks coming from the corridor, and heat blasted from every surface.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, but Rose looked confused

"They're wax!" He said, but Rose still looked confused

"They melt!" He explained. Rose's look of confusion changed to excitement

"So we're going to destroy Adam and get out of here, right?" Rose asked

"Wrong" said a voice from the corridor and the real Adam stepped into the room, a gun in his hands

"A gun?" The Doctor asked "How very pathetic." But Adam didn't go for The Doctor, instead, he walked up to Rose, and before The Doctor could react, held his gun up to her temple.

He purred to her "I used to like you Rose, I thought we had a future, but no – off you go with the freak show to who-knows where and leave unimportant me in London. Thought you could have a laugh leaving me behind? Well, Rose Tyler, who's laughing now?"

"Let. Her. Go." Said The Doctor through gritted teeth.

"Only if you give me your TARDIS." Said Adam in a sing-song voice.

"Don't do it!" yelled Rose

"No." The Doctor said "I'm not going to give my TARDIS up for a puny human. But at least let me have a hug goodbye."

Adam considered it and said "Okay, it'll be amusing to watch her last hug." He let go of her and she ran towards him.

As soon as she reached him she whispered "So, what's the plan?" but he pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek while placing the sonic screwdriver in her hands.

"That's it?" Rose hissed at the Doctor

"Good luck." He hissed back

"But –"

"I believe in you."

"I don't!"

"Good luck" he whispered again and broke up the hug.

"Rose" Adam said. "Come with me. Doctor, stay here." And he left the room and closed the door. The Doctor thought 'Oh Adam, how stupid – leave me in the control room? Ha!' but Adam seemed to have read his thoughts as his head popped back around the door and he said "Doctor, I'm ashamed of you! You really thought I'd leave you in my control room? Oh no! That will never do!" Adam clapped his hands twice and a sliding metal protector sheet with a deadlock seal adjusted itself over the control panel. He smirked at The Doctor and left the room.


	9. Run

For The Doctor, escape was easy, but this time, it seemed impossible. He searched the room high and low but found no possible means of escape – so he sat on the floor and started to think. 'If the clones are wax and we heat them up, they will still be able to function because they are clones, no matter what they're made of. How come they havn't heated up until now? Big place like this, bound to be warm days. Maybe they have AC. Ha! No, hold on. AC! AC ducts!

The Doctor spotted a dodgy looking tile near the top of the room and climbed up onto the control panel to reach it. It slid open.


	10. Escape

Being in the shaft was degrading – an indestructible Time Lord who had saved the Earth over and over stuck crawling through an air shaft like a rat. Not fun. Not fun at all. Finally, there was a break in the AC tunnel and he slid down. In the room that he fell into there were escape pods all over the walls. Then he looked down and saw a body. Rose's body. Rose's dead body, crumpled and helpless.

The Doctor stared at the body for a full minute, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was like his brain and his eyes were on different planets. His eyes were telling him that Rose was dead but his brain refused to believe it.

"We were going to do so much, Rose Tyler." The Doctor whispered to the corpse. "I wanted to take you to the lost moon of Poosh and Agora and Feldspoon, they have mountains that sway in the breeze at Feldspoon. We have so much to see. I … I love you, Rose. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The Doctor heard a snort of laughter behind him and realised what was going on. He gave a weak laugh and said "And you're standing right behind me laughing your head off because I was sobbing over a melted wax clone."

"Yep – it was pretty hilarious." Rose Tyler – the real Rose Tyler said as he span around to face her.

"And I just made myself look stupid. How did you escape?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Oh, I just cried a lot and as soon as Adam's back was turned, used your sonic screwdriver on the door. Here you go." She said, tossing the sonic screwdriver to him. "How did you escape? That room looked pretty solid."

"Attempted to go through the air ducts – it worked!"

"Not completely." She replied, dusting a cobweb off of his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Said The Doctor

"Good idea. I have a lot of explaining to mum to do when we get home." Replied Rose

They went into one of the escape pods and flew back to Earth.

THE END


End file.
